Fractured Fragment
by Jane Poirot
Summary: Lambdadelta stumbles across a world where Beatrice, Shannon, and Kanon are separate people free to be with their loved ones. But is it truly an ideal world?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing related to Umineko is mine. For the record, I've written AU's for certain other works before, but this kind of AU will be very, um…different.

Also, to get the feel of this chapter better, I would recommend you play "About Face" and then "dead angle".

* * *

On this night, two witches sat together on a large bed and set up the preparations for the return of a certain blonde witch. The teacups were pink with decorations of pumpkins around the sides, and the porcelain tea pot lay on top of a lacy white doily set upon a wooden tray. All was arranged just perfectly for the witch's return.

The only thing missing was the blonde witch.

"I wonder if she got lost in the sea of fragments again?" wondered Erika Furudo as she looked up from her copy of _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd._

"Perhaps," said Frederica Bernkastel. Her cat tail twitched with anticipation. "So many worlds, so many possibilities, and so much temptation just to peek…but I don't see any reason why she should. She and I have peered through every possible world for the Ushiromiya family. All end miserably, with no exceptions."

"_Absolutely_ no exceptions?" said Erika. She closed the book and lay it aside.

"Of course not," said Bernkastel. "If there was even one world where everyone lived—or at the very least, where the fewest amount of people died—don't you think I would've found out? Allow me to say it in red: **There is no such thing as a miracle world for the Ushiromiya—**"

She was cut off by the abrupt appearance of Lady Lambdadelta, whose face was lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "Bern, Bern, Bern!" she squealed. "You'll never guess what I found!"

"Ah, Lambdadelta," said Bernkastel with a satisfied smile. "I'm glad you finally arrived."

"Sorry I'm late," said Lambdadelta as she flung herself onto the bed. "I took a small detour on the way here and—and—"

"One thing at a time, Lambdadelta," said Bernkastel. She sat next to Lambdadelta and said, "Shall we discuss this over our planned tea party?"

"Right, right," Lambdadelta nodded furiously.

"Let me guess," said Erika as she poured the tea, "You have found another world, correct? Is this yet another tale of tragedy for the Ushiromiya family? Or is it from another world, perhaps?"

Lambdadelta wrapped her hands around the cup. "Well, I was travelling through the sea of fragments on my way here when I spotted this one place that kind of looked like a beach. So I decided to take a small walk through it."

She loudly sipped from the cup before continuing: "There I was, walking down the sand, when I stepped on a marble. I picked it up and took a look into it, and…"

Lambdadelta paused to smile as though she had swallowed a canary.

"Well?" prompted Bernkastel. "Go on."

"It turned out not to be a marble after all," said Lambdadelta, her eyes shining. "It was another fragment. And in this one…"

She held her breath and waited for Bernkastel to take a sip of her tea before saying:

"In this world, the murders never happened."

Bernkastel coughed. She swallowed and said, "That—that's impossible! We searched through every—"

"And what's more," Lambdadelta continued, "Beatrice, Shannon, and Kanon were free to be with their loved ones."

"Pardon me," said Erika, "but in order for that to be possible, that would have to mean they're actual separate _people,_ as opposed to the sad, pathetic _delusions_ of a young adult born from an incestuous relationship."

"Oh yeah!" nodded Lambdadelta, bouncing her head. "They're people all right! They're each their own person and share no connection with each other at all! Well, except for Shannon and Kanon being servants who work together."

"You…you can't be _serious,"_ said Erika, dumbfounded. "How…just…how…?"

Bernkastel blinked. After several minutes, she said slowly, "Lambdadelta…you're telling me…there's a world where they all _live?_ That those three romances were not _doomed?_ That they're all _happy?"_

"Weeelll…" Lambdadelta tapped a finger on her chin. "Kind of…."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" asked Bernkastel.

"It's true that no one dies in this world," said Lambdadelta. "And it's also true that everyone gets to be with the one they love 'cuz, well, no one has to share. But as for them being 'happy'…well, I was curious about this world, so I stayed for a while to look into it a bit longer. And the more I looked, the more their happiness began to fall apart. So then I decided 'why not show this to Bern? What would make her happier than to see a world where true happiness had no real hope?' Sure, the other worlds were kind of hopeless, too, but here the family is at least given a chance to be happy. Isn't it much worse to build up hope for happiness and then take it away?"

Bernkastel and Erika exchanged a glance. Then, Bernkastel spoke:

"Do you still have the marble with you, Lambdadelta?"

"Yep!" said Lambdadelta. "It was too good to throw away!"

She reached up her sleeve and pulled out a blue, glass marble the size of her pinky nail. The surface was cloudy, but upon closer inspection, there was indeed another hidden world within it.

"For some reason, this world will only show one story at a time within it," said Lambdadelta. "So instead of getting all three couples shown at the same time, the tale of each is unfolded one at a time. In the end, they're all connected by an event started by one of the couples…oooh, but revealing what that is, and which couple, would be spoiling it~! First up is Battler and Beatrice."

"Interesting, interesting," mused Bernkastel. "Come, let us see this world…this world with miracles and yet with no miracles…this world with hope and yet no hope…it's time to watch this tale of misery unfold!"

A bright light shined within the marble and the tale began…


	2. Act I, Scene I

The sunshine poured through the trees as Battler walked through the forest with a merry whistle. It felt great to see his cousins again after six years. He had nearly forgotten Jessica's tomboy spirit, George's brotherly nature, and Maria's vivid yet unsettling imagination. Right now, it was just after lunch and Battler was wandering the island to familiarize himself with it. Had he been through this forest before? He couldn't quite recall.

Yet there was something familiar about this place…had he gone this way once and forgotten about it? Was this a forest lost in the sands of time within his mind?

"Ihihihi, I'm getting too poetic!" Battler laughed. He had invited the other cousins to go along, but they had declined. Maria had offered a reason as to why she was staying behind:

"Because Beatrice is hiding in the forest. Bad things happen to those who disturb the witch in the forest, kihihihi~…"

Beatrice…wasn't she the woman in that portrait? The one who had supposedly given Kinzo all his gold and then vanished or something like that? What would she be doing _here,_ if she existed?

Battler supposed it might be possible that Beatrice had been a former mistress of Kinzo and that she had been hidden somewhere on this island, but _where?_ And wouldn't she be really old by now?

"Wait, which way did I just turn?" Battler muttered. The trees blended together a bit _too_ well. Which way had he gone and which way was he turning?

Something inside Battler pushed him another step forward. He continued to walk on in spite of his uncertainty. He'd be fine as long as he didn't think about Maria's stories about Beatrice…

"They're all a load of crap, anyway," Battler scoffed. "Witches don't exist. Maria's just making up stories."

Yet Maria had been so insistent that she _had_ seen a witch who went by the name of Beatrice…

"Probably just Shannon or Jessica dressing up for Maria," Battler shrugged. "Kind of cruel to prey on a little kid's imagination like that, but it was all meant in good fun…wait a minute."

No way…it _had_ to be some sort of trick or illusion…

But when Battler stepped through the gap of the iron gate and walked further down, he was forced to acknowledge that there was indeed a large mansion on the other side of it.

And within the garden, there was a young woman who looked exactly like the woman in the portrait sipping tea.

Battler blinked. This _had_ to be a dream…it couldn't _possibly…_could it?

_What do I do NOW? Should I say 'hello' to her? Ask what she's doing? Run away?...Nah, that's silly, she can't possibly be a witch. She was just playing along for Maria's sake…if this was the woman Maria saw._

"Uh…hello!" Battler called out.

The woman leaped up from her chair, nearly tossing over her tea tray. She whipped towards Battler, her eyes blinking rapidly, her mouth slightly open. She reminded Battler of a startled deer, making her quite appealing in his eyes.

"Um…hi," Battler tried again. "Sorry I startled you. I was just wandering through the forest and…uh…do you like muffins?"

The woman's expression changed. She switched over to a look of haughty superiority. "Indeed I do," she said. "I especially take them with black tea and ice cream. After all, I am the Golden Witch who has lived for over a thousand years Beatrice. And I deserve only the finest of treats."

This time, it was Battler's turn to blink before he chuckled, "Ihihihi, so you're the one Maria's been going on and on about! So if you're a thousand years old, how come you still look young? Have witches invented a magical anti-aging formula or something?"

Beatrice's expression faltered but she still kept her superior smile. "I—Indeed," she said. "That's a secret only known to us witches."

"And that's another thing," said Battler, "why do you use 'waga' and 'waga tachi'? What makes you think you're above everyone else, huh? Is it because you dress up like you're in a fairy tale, drink tea, and pretend you're a witch?"

"Yes—I mean, of course not!" Beatrice insisted. "I am the grandest witch of them all! How dare a human such as yourself insult the likes of _me!_ I am _too_ a witch and I can prove it!"

"Hmm, is that so?" said Battler, stroking his chin. "Then I dare you to…"

He pointed his finger and declared dramatically, _"Make that tea cup disappear!"_

"O—of course I will!" said Beatrice. She picked up the cup and said, "Close your eyes and imagine the cup's true form. Come now…try to imagine what form it once had…it was a very, very beautiful—you're not closing your eyes!" she cried.

"C'mon, if you're a witch, then you should be able to do anything regardless of whether my eyes are open or closed," said Battler.

"The magic won't work unless your eyes are closed!" insisted Beatrice. "It's the only way to deflect the anti-magic toxin! And—and you're _full_ of anti-magic toxin!"

She sounded more and more like a child in an adult's body, which amused Battler even more. "So if I'm full of anti-magic toxin," he said, "then why haven't you spontaneously combust?"

"_Uwaaaaah!"_ Beatrice stamped her foot and cried, _"Just close your eyes!"_

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," said Battler, deciding he had teased her long enough. He closed his eyes and waited for about ten seconds before Beatrice said, in a more dignified tone, "Now open them."

Battler opened his eyes. The cup was nowhere to be found.

"_Now_ are you convinced of my power?" Beatrice huffed.

"Only one problem," said Battler. "Where's the cup? You could've just tossed it in a rose bush for all I know."

"Ah, but did you look in your pocket?" said Beatrice slyly.

Battler slipped a hand in his pocket…and pulled out the now-empty cup.

"But—but—_how_ did you do it?" he said. "I would've felt _something_ go by me, or _heard_ you…gah…"

"Ma~gic," replied Beatrice, grinning like a child hiding a lollipop behind their back. "Do you believe me _now,_ Battler~?"

Battler muttered, "It's useless, it's all—wait a minute!" he said upon realizing something. "I never told you my name! How'd you know it?"

Beatrice hesitated for a long time before saying, "…Magic?"

Come to think of it…there _was_ something very familiar about her…

"Have we met somewhere before?" said Battler.

Now, the corners of Beatrice's mouth turned down and her eyes dimmed.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Battler. He paused. "Hey, Beatrice…I've got to get back to my family now. But I'll come back tomorrow, okay? It's a promise!"

As Beatrice watched Battler turn and leave, she muttered, "Hmph…yes, I remember the last time you made a promise…"

* * *

Battler kept the meeting to himself, not even telling Maria. He wondered why not—if no one else believed him, Maria certainly would. He supposed it was because of the romanticism of it. There was something thrilling about having a secret person hidden away on the island who he could visit with no one else knowing.

Kind of like with George and Shannon, or Jessica's not-so-secret crush on Kanon…from what he had been told earlier by Jessica, George had a hard time trying to convince his mother to let him be with Shannon. And Jessica could only speak of her affection for Kanon in private when none of the other adults were around, lest word get back to her parents.

Was this like that? Would Battler's parents approve of him sneaking off to see the mysterious girl who called herself a witch?

Either way, there was something enchanting about Beatrice. Whether it was her childish nature, playful demeanor, or cow tits, Battler couldn't get her out of his mind since he had arrived. She was truly unlike any other girl whom he had ever met. He had gone out with a few girls in the past, but none were like her. Something about her made him wish he and his family could stay for just a few more days on the island so they could see each other more often.

But for now, all he could do was remain true to his word and come back to visit her after lunch. She was in the same place as yesterday, sipping tea and staring at the roses.

"Hey, Beatrice!" Battler called out.

Beatrice turned around. "You came," she said, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Of course I did," said Battler, walking up to her. "Have I ever broken my promises?"

Beatrice crossed her arms and turned away from him with a loud huff.

"Beatrice?" said Battler. "What is it?"

"Do you remember playing with a maid six years ago?" asked Beatrice. "Didn't you talk to her about mystery books and the world beyond Rokkenjima?"

"Yeah…I guess…" said Battler slowly. "But I spoke to Shannon about all that. So how do you…?"

"You promised, Battler," said Beatrice, staring down into her half-finished tea. "You promised you would come back for me on a white horse, but you never did. The exact words were 'I'll be back._ See you again._ I'll come back for you on a white horse.' So why…" She swallowed. "Why didn't you?"

"Wait…that was _you?"_ said Battler incredulously.

"Shannon used to be my playmate," said Beatrice. She swung her feet back and forth. "We switched places that fateful day, just so I could see what was on the outside just once. I met you, and you made me feel…like I'd never felt before. And now you've forgotten all about me."

Battler didn't know what to say. Back then, he had said a ton of stupid crap that meant nothing all the time to girls he had crushes on. He had never thought someone would actually take it to heart…

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I was just a kid…I didn't realize…"

Beatrice stuck out her bottom lip, which quivered. "Hey," said Battler as he bent next to her, "I don't like it when you look so sad. C'mon, where's the playful girl I met yesterday? I liked your smile."

Beatrice looked up. She smiled through her tears.

"So what do you want to talk about?" said Battler. "I can't stay for long."

"Will you come back again tomorrow?" asked Beatrice. The hopeful look in her eyes pained Battler.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm leaving today."

"But why can't you stay?" asked Beatrice. She tugged on Battler's sleeve. "I liked having you around yesterday! The only people who ever come by are Teacher and Rono—I mean, Genji…"

"Wait, Genji knows about you?" said Battler. "Huh. I wonder why he never said anything…well, we've still got some time left, so…can I have some of that ice cream?"

* * *

The time for Battler to leave came too soon. Even he wished he could take Beatrice up on her offer to stay. But apart from the fact that he'd be missed by the rest of his family, there was still Ange…she was sick this year and couldn't come along. The two had only seen each other during the few times Battler came over during the past six years and he had to make up for the rest of the lost time.

With his sister in mind, Battler bad Beatrice goodbye, trying not to look into her tear-filled eyes. "I'll come back next year, I promise," he said. He added, "And this time, I mean it."

And then he went back through the forest just in time to pack up and leave for shore. He thought of Beatrice the entire time and wondered if he should ask Genji about the possibility of writing to her…but the thought came too late, when he was already halfway across the ocean.

At least he'd get to see her next year…even if it was still a lifetime away.

And that would be the end of that.

…Or so Battler thought.

* * *

After the others had gone their separate ways, Battler remained at the docks with his parents, where they waited for their cab to arrive.

"What's taking him so damn long?" grunted Rudolf as he examined his wristwatch. "It should've been here five minutes ago!"

"Now now, it probably just got caught in some bad traffic," said Kyrie. "Still, it is rather concerning."

"I hope we aren't keeping Ange waiting for _too_ long," said Battler. He looked up at the sky. _I wonder if Ange would like Beatrice…maybe next year I could take her with me. They'd probably hit it off right now._

"…Battler?"

_Oh, Beatrice…how I miss you…I can hear your voice now…_

"Eh? Battler, who's this lovely young lady right here?" said Rudolf.

"Huh?" said Battler. He turned around.

Beatrice was standing right before him, blinking innocently.

"No way," muttered Battler. He shook his head, wondering if he had fallen asleep on the boat. This had to be a dream, she couldn't _actually…_

"I said, who is she?" said Rudolf. He barely concealed a grin.

"Uh…this is Beatrice and…how did you _get_ here?" Battler burst out.

"I followed you," said Beatrice in a matter-of-fact tone. "Maria helped me hide on the boat under the deck. Then, after everyone else was gone, I got out."

"Oh, _Beatrice,"_ Battler groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"I…I just wanted to…" Beatrice's voice faded.

"So where exactly did you come from?" asked Rudolf, folding his arms across his chest.

"There's this mansion called the 'Kuwadorian'," said Beatrice slowly, wondering what was going to happen to her now. "And, um…the other day, Battler found it and we got to talking. After he stopped by to talk again today, I decided to follow him."

"Ahaha, so that legend was true after all!" laughed Rudolf with a slap of his knee.

"Wait here, I'll make a call and see what can be done," said Kyrie. She began to turn for a payphone, but Beatrice insisted, "No, wait! I've always wanted to live beyond the island! I've never, ever _seen_ anything past the ocean in all my life! So please, just let me stay for a little while!"

Kyrie stopped. She stroked her chin and said, "Hmm…you wouldn't happen to be Kinzo's child, would you?"

"Wha…what?" asked Beatrice, blinking rapidly.

"No, wait…unless…ah!" Kyrie snapped her fingers. "Would you happen to have come from the same orphanage as Kanon and Shannon, perhaps?"

"I…don't know…" said Beatrice slowly. "Teacher never said much to me about it…I tried to ask her once, but then she had this horrified look on her face and told me to never ask again…"

"I see," nodded Kyrie. "That confirms my suspicions, then. Rudolf," she turned to Rudolf and Battler, "we're taking her in. At least, for now, until we can figure out what to do next." She sighed, "Of course, this means we'll have to buy an extra airplane ticket, but…"

Without warning, Beatrice leapt on Battler with her arms wrapped around him. With a cry, the two fell on to the ground. Ignoring the stares of the bystanders and the laughter of Rudolf, Battler smiled and said:

"Welcome to our family, Beatrice."


	3. Act I, Scene II

Although Ange was taken aback by the idea of suddenly gaining a new housemate, she warmed up to Beatrice as the next few weeks passed by. While studying for school, Battler would frequently hear the sounds of Beatrice and Ange laughing and chatting over a board game. Sometimes, he'd take a break to join them.

Deep down, Battler knew this couldn't last forever. Eventually, one of the servants who was supposedly looking after Beatrice would realize she was missing. Would they start contacting everyone? Or would they keep their investigation discreet to prevent any sordid details of Beatrice's existence leaking out to the rest of the family?

And even if Beatrice stayed with them…_should_ she? So far, she was adapting to her new surroundings quite nicely, but what if something happened that she didn't know how to handle? What if she got into trouble with the law over some misunderstanding? Or what if she got sick and had to go to the hospital?

Battler shook these questions out of his mind and tried to focus on what he had with Beatrice right now. She was happy where she was. And he was happy to have her beside him.

* * *

"Onii-chan," Ange said one afternoon, "will Beatrice stay for good?"

The two were in the living room watching TV, sitting on the couch together. Battler turned to Ange and said, "I don't know. But I hope so."

"Me too," Ange said. "She feels like an older sister. Why don't you take her out for dinner?"

"Hmm…I don't know how she'd feel about that," Battler said slowly.

"She talks about you a lot, onii-chan," Ange said. She crossed one ankle over the other.

"Oh?" said Battler, raising his eyebrows. "And what does she say?"

"Beatrice says your anti-magic toxin has worn off," Ange said. She paused as she tried to remember other flattering things Beatrice had said about Battler. "And…she always tells me about the magic she wants to show you. And she also said you're cute."

Battler's neck grew warm. "She said all that, huh?" he said. "Well…I guess maybe I could…"

"Are you talking about me?" asked a familiar voice. Battler and Ange turned around to see Beatrice standing just a few feet behind them. She was wearing the schoolgirl outfit Kyrie had bought her in an attempt to help Beatrice 'blend in' with her new environment.

"Speak of the Devil's Proof, ihihihi!" laughed Battler. "Want to join us? There's room for one more!"

Battler and Ange scooted over just as Beatrice sat down next to Battler. The program was some kid's anime about a magical girl protecting children from a creepy teddy bear. Battler couldn't really get invested in it, and not just because it wasn't his kind of show (besides, anime was for kids and overgrown man children), but because he kept wondering about whether or not he should ask Beatrice out. Was there any reason why he _shouldn't?_ After all, she _was_ pretty cute…

"Hey, Beatrice?" Battler said. "About this Saturday...how about I take you out? You know, just around town to check places out?"

He held his breath. Was it too soon? Should he have said nothing? What if she turned him down?

"Where would we go?" Beatrice asked.

"Oh…uh, anywhere you want," Battler said, hoping this was a good sign.

"What about the zoo?" Beatrice said.

"Uh…sure," Battler shrugged. "So…this Saturday afternoon?"

Beatrice nodded and turned her attention back to the TV. Battler fiddled with his hands, hoping that something productive would come out of their…"date".

* * *

The following Saturday afternoon flew by in a flash. Beatrice delighted in the various animals at the zoo, and was especially enamoured with the penguins. It was all Battler could do to stop her from trying to take one of them home with her. She ultimately compromised on a small, stuffed penguin Battler bought at the gift shop.

By the time they left, it was closing time and they were discussing a name for the penguin.

"What about 'Oishii'?" Battler suggested. "That way, we can say it's nice and delicious, ihihihi!"

Beatrice shook her head and stuck out her bottom lip. "Mu-Mu."

"Er…'Mu-Mu'?" Battler stifled a laugh. Who would've thought that an all-powerful witch who had lived for a thousand years would buy a stuffed penguin and name it 'Mu-Mu'?

"I—it's the name of an almighty demon!" Beatrice said defensively. "Mu-Mu is…um…Demon Number 431! He is in charge of all witch's familiars!"

"Hey, it's been a while since I've heard you bring up that magic stuff," Battler commented. "Why are you bringing it up now? It wouldn't happen to be because you're trying to justify giving a childish yet oddly cute name to a stuffed animal, would it?"

"Of course not!" Beatrice huffed, holding Mu-Mu close to her chest. "I'm just…er…" Her face turned red and she snapped, "Why do you have to make fun of me over _everything?"_

"Because you look so cute when you get mad like that, ihihihi!" Battler laughed.

"You…you think I'm cute?" Beatrice said. She tried and failed to hide her growing blush.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Battler said. He realized from the growing warmth in his cheeks that he, too, was blushing just as hard as Beatrice.

"Battler," Beatrice said, "is this a date?"

"Uh…I guess so," Battler said slowly. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, Beatrice…no…how about I call you 'Beato'? It's short, sweet, and cute. Nicknames are common between friends after all."

"Friends? You…you think we're _friends?_" Beatrice twirled Mu-Mu in her hands. "I've never had a friend before…"

"Yeah, sure," Battler laughed. "Friends. Anyway, can I call you Beato?"

Beato nodded. She sat down on a nearby bench. Battler sat next to her. For the next few minutes, they made small chat and watched the golden sun set in the horizon. Their eyelids grew heavier…and heavier…and heavier…

Until…

* * *

"Mmm…mmph…huh?"

Battler opened his eyes. The sky was a light shade of blue with a few clouds spread out. He cast his eyes to the left and realized Beato had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder, snuggling Mu-Mu in her arms.

With a smile, Battler whispered, "Hey, Beato…wake up."

Beato's eyelids fluttered open. Immediately, she realized the position she was in, and sat up straight with a defiant pout. "That didn't mean anything!" she insisted. "I was just tired and, uh…I didn't have a pillow, so…"

"It's okay, it's okay," Battler laughed. "But we'd better get home. Ange will be worried about us. The car should be where I parked it."

He and Beato stood up and began to walk through the parking lot and towards the car, neither able to look each other in the eye, nor were they willing to acknowledge what was beginning to blossom between them.


	4. Act I, Scene III

The next day brought rain and thunder, keeping the family trapped indoors. While there were several opportunities for Beato and Battler to discuss their date, they took none. Instead, Battler read to Ange to take her mind off the storm, and Beato read while sitting just a few feet away from the siblings. She occasionally looked up to observe Battler's changing expressions as he described the various passages. When she tried to read her book, her attention was stolen by Battler's changing tone and pitch for each character.

Now, his tone was slow and soft for the bittersweet tale of the Bamboo Princess. The ending brought tears to Beato's eyes and she turned away, hoping Battler couldn't see it.

"Onii-chan, what happened to the Bamboo Princess?" Ange asked. "Did she see her foster parents ever again? Did she stay in the moon forever?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure," Battler said as he closed the book. "I think she just stayed in the moon. But it's all right—she probably felt that she could no longer stay in one place. She had to find her true calling, a world where she truly belonged."

"Like Beato?" Ange said.

Battler looked over at Beato, who sat slumped in her chair. "Yeah," he said. "Kind of."

Ange looked back and forth between them before she said, "I'm going upstairs now." Then she tip-toed out of the room to leave the awkward couple behind.

Beato stood up and said, "I'll be outside."

"In the rain?" Battler asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Um…I'll be under the roof," Beato muttered. She hurried to the screen door and slid it open, bringing in an icy breeze.

"I'll join," Battler said, deciding they had gone long enough without talking. He followed her outside and slid the door closed behind them.

The air was thick with the smell of rain. The breeze tickled Beato's cheeks and she drew in a deep breath. Whenever it rained on the island, she was told to stay inside and watch the drops form on the windows and refresh the garden.

Now, here she was, actually _feeling_ it for the first time. With Battler…

"Can we talk about yesterday?" Beato asked.

Battler sighed, "Well, we can't act like this forever, can we? Then I'll start…I had a pretty good time with you yesterday, Beato. I loved how excited you got over the animals. It made me feel kind of sad, actually. To think you had never seen such a thing before…" He shook his head. "In a way, you were kind of like an animal born in a zoo, weren't you? You only ever knew your own habitat, never what lay beyond it."

"I had a _great_ time yesterday, Battler," Beato said, her voice sincere. She cast her eyes down. "But I also know it won't be long until Teacher figures out where I am…and then I'll have to go back…"

"Hey now, don't be so glum!" Battler said. He tilted Beato's chin up towards him and said, "Even if that happens, I'll still come by to see you. Maybe I could talk with Genji about your circumstances and see if there's anything I can do."

He let go and said, "Hey, Beato…have you ever stood in the rain before?"

Beato shook her head. Battler took her by the wrist and led her away from the sheltering roof and straight into the rain.

Beato squealed and ran. It was as though a giant bathtub had poured over her head and a rush of emotions followed.

"B—Battler!" Beato cried out while Battler laughed. She ran up to him and said, "Battler, you—aah!"

She slipped on the grass and fell into Battler's arms. She looked into his eyes and for a moment, she thought her heart was about to leap from her chest.

"Yesterday…was a date…wasn't it?" Beato asked.

"Yes," Battler said. He held her up more steadily. "It was."

"And would that make us…" Beato gulped. "A couple?"

By now, Battler could no longer deny the rush that swept through him every time she came into sight, the hope that she would stay for a bit longer, the desire to hear her speak, or…this feeling he had…

"Yes," Battler whispered as he leaned in closer. "It does."

And his lips met with hers.

Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her closer. He ran a hand down her long, golden locks. She shivered, and not from the cold, but from the feelings that were about to bubble over.

A dull thunder clap ended the kiss. They separated, realized what had just happened, and laughed.

* * *

"_Lambda, stop this now or I'll be sick from so much sappiness," Bernkastel snapped. The tea had long gone cold. Erika was entertaining herself by writing down an assortment of theories as to how this beautiful romance could go sour as promised…and yet not one of them made any sense or fit in with her mental calculations. She sighed and tossed the note pad aside._

"_Patience, Bern, patience," Lambdadelta said as she cuddled up next to the dangerously-about-to-become-bored witch._

_Bernkastel did not reject the gesture, but she scoffed, "Magic tea cup tricks? Long lost promises? Penguins name Mu-Mu? I don't think it will be much longer until I vomit up my tea."_

"_Oh, your stomach will settle for now, trust me," Lambdadelta said as she played with her gloves. "Ever heard of a rollercoaster? Just as you reach the highest point, whoosh—everything goes downhill really, really fast! That's kind of what it's like here: Beatrice and Battler may have confessed their feelings for each other, and they may be happy now, but from this point on, things are about to get so much worse…"_

"_Very well," Bernkastel sighed. "Continue…"_


	5. Act II, Scene I

Over the next two months, Battler and Beato's relationship grew stronger. After getting past that awkward stage, they spent more time together, talked together, laughed together, and loved together. From the crime fiction debating days to the steamy nights, it was a time when it seemed as though almost nothing could go wrong…as if nothing stood between them and the world…

* * *

"A-ha! What did I tell you?" Battler declared triumphantly as he slammed his copy of "And Then There Were None" down on the coffee table with a prominent smack.

Beato huffed, "I—I knew who it was the whole time. I was just giving you a chance to figure it out by yourself."

"Still, that's a pretty morbid ending," Battler remarked. "I might've preferred it if things ended a bit more…"

"Romantically?" Beato finished.

"Eh, not _quite_ the word I was looking for, but sure, we'll go for that," Battler said. He leaned in and rubbed his nose against Beato's before kissing her lightly on the lips.

They parted at the sound of a door slam.

In stormed Rudolf with a crushed cigarette between his clenched teeth. Then, he stopped, and let out a weary sigh as he collapsed on the nearest chair.

"Bad day?" Battler said.

"What concern would it be to _you,_ brat?" Rudolf muttered. He plucked the cigarette out and tossed it in the nearby waste basket. "Actually, no, that's a lie; it _is_ your concern. It concerns everyone in this family."

Kyrie followed inside, looking both calm and worried.

"All right, who did you catch dad screwing around with _now?"_ Battler sighed.

"Battler-kun," Kyrie said in a serious tone, "this is far worse than that. Go get Ange. We need to discuss this together."

* * *

Battler figured it couldn't be good news if Kyrie was calling a family meeting. He had tried to figure out what it could be about as he, Beato, and Ange took their seats in the living room. If it wasn't yet another one of Rudolf's affairs, then what was it? Maybe it was somehow related to that big law suit?

"Everyone," Rudolf began, "as you all know, I have a tendency to screw up."

Battler stifled a laugh. Rudolf glared at him.

"As I was saying," he went on, "I tend to screw up…but this time, I have not only screwed up, I screwed up _big time._ Some of you may be aware of that law suit back in the states…well, that little monster has grown two extra heads. While attempting to settle the matter in a meeting today at work, I said some things I shouldn't have. To make a long story short, the company is now facing _three_ mega law suits."

He paused to let that sink in. Battler commented, "What, you hit on the guy's wife or something?"

"This is no time for jokes, _young man,"_ Rudolf said in an unusually stern voice. "They're asking for millions, and it's all on my head. Look at it this way: If we win, we'll be set for life. If we lose, we're screwed."

"I've been thinking about how we can get out of this," Kyrie said. "And do you know what it is I always say, Battler-kun?"

"Uh…flip the chessboard around?" Battler said.

"Precisely," Kyrie said with a snap of her fingers. "From the competitors' point-of-view, we are just lambs set up for the slaughter. Battler-kun, would you kill a lamb after seeing it cuddle up with its mother? Could you shoot a deer if it had babies?"

"What is it you're suggesting?" Battler asked.

"I'm saying," Kyrie said with a sly smile, "that if we make a good impression on these people, if we can set up a positive family image, perhaps they might be inclined to go easier on us. So, Battler-kun, if you and Ange can get out of school that day and bring Beato along…"

"_Should_ I go?" Beato asked.

"Oh, I don't see anything wrong with it," Kyrie said. "Now, Rudolf-san, as for the precise argument strategies…"

While Kyrie chatted with Rudolf, Battler turned to Beato and smiled. "Hey, don't look so worried. As long as we don't screw up, we'll be okay."

* * *

"As long as we don't screw up"—Battler had those words on his mind when the following Saturday morning approached. He and his family walked down the halls of the courthouse together trying their best to put on the appearance of a happy family who always got along and never had a single squabble.

This task came naturally to everyone except Rudolf and Battler.

"Oh, my darling dear _boy, _wahahaha!" Rudolf loudly laughed as he slapped Battler on the back with the force of a boomerang coming back the wrong way. "How's it going?"

"Er…uh…just fine," Battler said in a flat tone. He tried to ignore the stares of the lawyers and businessmen. "I like school, I've got the world's best girlfriend, and I'm getting caught up with my little sister. So yeah, it's all good—_gwaah!"_

Without warning, Rudolf had wrapped his arm around Battler's neck and given him a noogie while crying out, "That's my boy, ahahahahahaha!" He laughed as though he was suffering a slow, painful torture and trying to avoid giving his captors any pleasure by forcing out laughter…and failing.

Battler wrestled out of his father's grasp. Ange said, "Boy, onii-chan, I don't think dad's ever been _that_ friendly before…"

During all this, Beato was taking a look around the courthouse. The men stood their distance from the family. They would whisper and then fall silent. Their faces switched from smiles to frowns to blank expressions.

"Battler?" Beato whispered. "What do we do _now?"_

"I don't know," Battler shrugged. "Keep pretending to be moved by the old bastard's bullshit? Smile and look cute?"

"Hmm…what if I can convince them of my power, eh?" Beato said with a sly grin.

"Oh no, I don't think now's the right time—" Battler started.

"What are you kids up to, eh~?" Rudolf interrupted, wiggling his eyebrows. "Can't you let your old man in on it?"

"Well, uh…oh, look, there's the bathroom!" Battler said quickly as he pointed to the nearest restroom. "I gotta go! Bye!"

He dashed through the door. Rudolf sighed, "Well, I guess we should go take our seats. Want to go on without Battler, Beato?"

He turned his head. Beato was nowhere in sight.

And then…the lights went off.

"What the…!"

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"What the hell is going on!?"

As if to answer the man`s question…a single light went on in the middle of the hallway.

And there stood Beato, who threw her head back and cackled:

"I am the Golden Witch Beatrice! Come and beckon before me, fools! Which one of you will challenge me? Praise me? You there!"

She pointed in the direction of a random businessman. "Step forward!"

The man stammered, "Oh no, no, miss, I couldn`t possibly…"

He was pushed forward by his peers. None of them were sure what to make of this woman. They wanted to call security, and yet they wondered what she would do to them if they did.

"Observe!`Beato declared. "I will now make this man disappear forever! Ahahaha….ha?"

The lights came back on.

And two security guards "magically" appeared out of nowhere and "magically" made a now humbled Beato disappear.

"Eh…heh…heh…I don`t know her!" Rudolf quickly said. "She just, uh, tagged along, aha!"

Just then, Battler ran out of the bathroom and said, "Hey, what the hell just happened? I went to take a leak and then the lights went off! Where's Beato, by the way?"

Rudolf continued to chuckle nervously and shake his head mouthing, "What is he talking about?"

"Uh…" Battler walked up to Kyrie. "What's going on?"

Kyrie chuckled, "A lot can happen when you take a bathroom break…"


	6. Act II, Scene II

In spite of the fiasco, the trial went over well. Or at least, Battler _hoped_ it went over well. It was just the beginning, so it was too early to arrive at any conclusions. In the mean time, as he sat down at home to have dinner with his family, he struggled with how to address Beato's behaviour. Charming as she had been when they first met, her little "look at me I'm the Golden Witch" routine, from what Kyrie had described, had failed to bring smiles and laughter to the faces of the other businessmen. Battler tried to remind himself that Beato had been sheltered for most of her life and therefore didn't understand why it wasn't socially acceptable to boast of her magical abilities in the middle of a court house.

But on the other hand, he was pretty sure that what she did cost them a good chance in court. How could he make her understand that?

He wondered this as Beato sat across from him at the table. She looked as though she knew she had done _something_ wrong to earn this silence, but was trying to figure out _what._

"So," Battler finally said, "if worst comes to worse, we could go live with Aunt Natsuhi on Rokkenjima for a while. You know, just until things smooth over?"

Already, he could see the look of disgust on Rudolf's face, but it was Kyrie who spoke: "You and Ange still have school over here. We might have some money left over to manage for now."

"It's no big deal," Battler insisted. "We can put school on-hold for a short while. Or maybe we could hold out until summer vacation starts and then go."

"And go crawling to my dear _brother_ on my hands and knees?" Rudolf scoffed. "Please. I'd rather live in the streets."

"Oh yeah?" Battler said sharply. "You'd rather live in the streets, huh? What about Ange? Do you want _her_ to live in the streets as well? Do you think _she_ should have to sleep in a lice-infested mattress just because her father was too proud to ask for help?"

Ange shot her father a worried expression. Rudolf sighed and picked at his dinner.

"Look," Battler said, "I know you have your issues with Uncle Krauss—heck, I think it would be easier to name someone in this family who _doesn't_ have an issue with everyone—but desperate times call for desperate measures. We might not have to live with them after all, maybe things will turn out for the best, but we should be prepared to swallow our pride just in case they don't."

Rudolf ate his dinner in silence for several minutes before finally saying:

"Then what will you do about Beato?"

Battler and Beato shared a glance. "We'll take her, too," he said.

"And if worse comes to worse…" Rudolf paused. "Would you be willing to let her stay on the island until—"

"Absolutely not!" Beato cried out as she slammed her hands down on the table and shot up.

"Beato," Battler said in a calm but firm tone, "no one's saying you'll be going back for good, or if you'll even have to stay there at all. It might be for a little while, or we might not have to do it."

"That's what you _say,"_ Rudolf said as he struggled to cut up his steak. "But if it should come to that…will you be prepared?"

Battler fell silent.

* * *

After dinner, Battler and Beato sat outside in the backyard on the grass. From the smoky night air to the sound of the last few crickets chirping to the cool, ticklish sensation of grass beneath their hands, they wanted to focus on anything but the possibility of having to be apart.

Yet now, Battler knew he could no longer beat around the bush.

"Beato," Battler said, "you know what you did today was very foolish. I understand that you were just trying to help, but…" He hesitated. "Well, most people over here don't think it's cute or charming when you claim you're a witch. I'm not saying you should hide who you are or anything, but…look, you're not on Rokkenjima anymore. We have actual _rules_ in society to live by. The last thing you want is to stick out like a sore thumb. That just brings all kinds of trouble. And today, you might've given those guys the impression that we're a bunch of nutcases."

"_Nutcases?"_ Beato's tone was icy.

…_Crap. Backtrack, Battler, backtrack…_

"Wait, uh, I didn't mean it like _that!"_ Battler said quickly, waving his hands. "I meant _they_ think you're a nutcase—I mean they think we're—ah…um…"

Beato huffed and began to stand up.

"No, wait, come back!" Battler called out as Beato stormed back into the house. "I didn't mean it like…"

_Slam._

Battler groaned and lay in the grass. He stared at the light evening sky and wondered what was happening to him and Beato. Already, he could tell things were taking a turn for the worse. But even so, he tried to tell himself there might still be a chance things could work out for the better.

* * *

"I don't think onii-chan meant to hurt your feelings," Ange said as she sat on the couch next to Beato. "He was just trying to explain to you how things are over here."

"Hmph…even so…" Beato muttered. She crossed her arms and huffed, "What's _his_ problem?"

"He just wants us to stay together, that's all," Ange said. She cuddled up next to Beato. "I don't want you to go back, either. So maybe you should lie low for a little while, or maybe find another way to help out."

"Like what?" Beato sighed.

"Like, I dunno, getting another job?" Ange suggested. "Just suggesting."

She yawned and closed her eyes. Beato smiled at the tired Ange. She enjoyed the freedom she had been given over the past few months and she would never, ever trade it in for anything in the world.

"Are you right?" Beato muttered. "Could I help out by also getting a job?" She yawned, "But who would want to hire an…old…witch….mmph…"

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Battler came back inside. He smiled and picked up Ange. As he carried her off to bed, he briefly considered waking Beato up.

_On second thought, nah,_ he thought. _Never wake a sleeping witch._


End file.
